


Someone Like You (fanvideo)

by Etharei



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Don't forget me, I beg.</i> [All clips are from Season 2 - HEAVY WITH SPOILERS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You (fanvideo)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Someone Like You" by Adele, live version from the 2011 Royal Albert Hall concert.

**Please don't watch if you haven't seen Season 2.**

direct link to YouTube: [Someone Like You](http://youtu.be/T1bHjT4Rmrs)


End file.
